You're Bleeding Brown
by k o u s e n
Summary: [ LJ challenge : ] it’s then that you realize how blonde his hair is and how blue his eyes aren’t .. –RIXAS [ : fifty themes ]


**You're Bleeding Brown;  
**( _this is not your best friend._ )

**--  
****50** themes—**1** sentence each.  
--

_( Riku.. POV. )  
_**#1. Walking**; At first it's you following him because he looks just like your best friend but then you see his face and you see his eyes and that's not your Sora but when he follows you, holding back is pushing him against a wall and smashing your lips together; wouldn't he like to see what happens when you don't hold back?

**#2. Waltz**; It's teasing and pushing and poking and prodding and it takes forever to get him to move; but when you finally do, the press of your chests together is totally worth it as you move across the floor together in a sloppy dance.

**#3. Wishes;** You sometimes watch him from the shadows as he wishes on stars, hoping for his best friend to come back; little does he know, you wish for the same thing every time you see the sparkle in his eyes and the blonde color of his hair.

**#4. Wonder; **It's amazing that he's gotten this far – with how you tease and joke and pull at his zipper with your teeth; you sometimes wonder where he got all his strength when his past has been so dark.

**#5. Worry;** You're overwhelmed with worry when you can't find him all day, but when you find him in your bedroom laying in your bed covered with nothing but your bed sheets, you know you've taught him well.

**#6. Whimsy;** You find it unbelievably cute when you find him playing with clay, creating a replica of your keyblade, and you laugh for hours when you realize he forgot to add the _key_ part to replicas of his own.

**#7. Wasteland; **He's sad for days and days and when you finally ask him what's wrong, you're taken aback to find out he just visited the place his best friend died; it takes a lot to get him happy again, but by the end of the night he's in your bed again and smiling and that's all that matters.

**#8. Whiskey & Rum; **You're surprised to find out how easy it is to get him drunk, and even more surprised at how frisky it makes him – everywhere; now you know why the rum is always gone.

**#9. War; **It's _splish_ and _splash_ and _hell, run!_ and it's _war_; when Xemnas finds the two of you playing around, you respond by making him your next target and hitting him in the back of the head with a water balloon.

**#10. Weddings; **You find him one day staring in a mirror and you tell him the look on his face makes you think he's judging a wedding dress; he responds by saying 'I do', which makes you weak in the knees and red in the face.

**#11. Birthday; **One day, you discover he doesn't know his birthday, so you throw him a bash and make him blush with gratitude and by the end of the night you've got him in his birthday suit and in your bed, whispering 'thank you' over and over with your name somewhere in between.

**#12. Blessing; **When you're eating pizza and Xigbar makes a snide remark about forgetting to say your blessings, Roxas launches food and starts a food fight and suddenly you're seeing brown again.

**#13. Bias; **You're shocked to discover that he doesn't always come to you for his pleasure; he and his left hand need some time apart and he needs to be punished; guess it's time to break out the handcuffs.

**#14. Burning; **The heat is unbearable as the bump and grind continues; you swear there's fire between your hips and sparks from the friction as you press your lips.

**#15. Breathing; **It's in and out and over and under and his breath on your cheek and your words on his lips; it's everything and nothing and it just happens naturally like breathing and smiling and loving him like…you do.

**#16. Breaking;** It's like shattering glass only it's teardrops on concrete; you realize your mistake and what you called him—whose name you called out—but thankfully you don't lose him because all it takes is a few calming words—three words, whispered gently in his ears along with a sincere 'I'm sorry.'

**#17. Belief; **He doesn't believe you at first because he thinks he's nothing more than a bed toy, but candlelight and roses are surprisingly enough—and though they make him seem oh so girly, you wouldn't have it any other way.

**#18. Balloon; **You quickly scribble his name across the smooth surface and let it go; you tell him as high as it goes is as vast as your love, so you watch until it goes higher than the eye can see and you see yet another sight—he's crying and he's happy and, wait, so are you…

**#19. Balcony;** He's not afraid of heights but, just maybe, you are; you've never told anyone so when he drags you out onto the balcony to watch the sunset, you cling to him like he clings to you when spiders crawl by.

**#20. Bane;** You're holding on too long and you know it; he's getting tired of standing around doing the same thing day after day, so it's time for a change of scenery before the pieces of his heart that _are_ left, disappear on you too.

**#21. Quiet; **Silence is unusual for both of you, so naturally, it doesn't happen often; when it does, the two of you are usually sprawled in the comfort of crisp white bed sheets and sunlight from windows and each others' arms.

**#22. Quirks; **It's fate that the two of you meet in the middle when it comes to everything; the breakfast table, fighting over the last waffle, the bathroom, fighting over who gets the shower first, and _in_ the shower, fighting over who gets to be on top this time.

**#23. Question; **It makes him blush and stutter and shake but it's all worth it when he mutters those three little words, _I do too_, and the laughing you do nearly sends you into a coma; Roxas _does_ sleep with a teddy bear!

**#24. Quarrel; **You fight a lot, usually over tiny things like who started the food fight or who stole Xemnas' lipstick, but never something as big as who stole Demyx's sitar; this gets the two of you going for blaming each other and while the two of you are wrestling, Larxene sneaks by with the stolen object in her hands, wondering if she can catch your next romp on tape.

**#25. Quitting; **Usually, you're not one to beg, but when he gets mad and says he's through, you're nearly on your knees; you tell him you never liked quitters, but you still like him—love him—so he can't be a quitter.

**#26. Jump; **There are some things he would do for you but you'd never do for him, even in a million years; jumping down from the tree you climbed to save a kitten and hoping he'll catch you is not one of the things you're willing to do for him, even if this one if kind of doing for yourself.

**#27. Jester; **It takes a lot of complaining and begging and sweet little kisses to get him to comply to wearing it; when he does, the look on his face sends you into fits of laughter and he strikes back with something like '_I'm not a clown'_ and he's completely right; you tell him you're a king and he's so funny, he gets to be the jester and when the joke isn't funny enough, it's off with his skirt.

**#28. Jousting; **You've got an empty paper towel roll and he's got a spork and you're going at it—again—because you both want the last french fry; though, yet again, Larxene gets the better of the both of you and gets away with the last potato stick _and_ your wallet out of your back pocket.

**#29. Jewel; **You've seen him blush oh so many times: in bed, answering stupid questions, in bed, answering rational questions, and in bed; but never like this, when you put a necklace around his neck and whisper to him, 'Forever'.

**#30. Just;** During the times you see brown instead of blonde and sky instead of ocean, you remind yourself, this is _just_ Roxas, _just _Roxas, _just Sora,_ this is just Roxas, and you wouldn't have it any other way.

**#31. Smirk;** It's your birthday and he avoids you all day and you can't help but wonder why; but when you walk into your room that night and see flower petals by candlelight, you can't help but smirk at the fact that he spelled your name wrong on that giant banner above the bed.

**#32. Sorrow; **He wants to leave you and find his best friend—who you keep telling him is _gone_—and it breaks your heart a little bit more every time he looks at you while he packs, because now you're losing your best friend all over again.

**#33. Stupidity; **You beg and plead and ask him not to go, and when he kisses you and informs you he'd planned on taking you with him, you feel like an idiot and to ease your pain, you push him against the wall right there and go at it.

**#34. Serenade; **You finally get him to dance with you, outside in the rain; he hates it and loathes it and says he hates you, but by the end of the night he's humming the music and you know he's yours no matter what—dancing in the rain or not.

**#35. Sarcasm; **He just doesn't understand you sarcasm; when he asks those three words in a tiny voice and you laugh and say _no_, it breaks his heart just a little and it breaks your too to see the look on his face; way to go—you made him cry again.

**#36. Sordid; **The two of you are sneaking around again, like little kids, and you find your way into Xigbar's room; one look under his bed and you _know_ where dust bunnies and boogie men come from.

**#37. Soliloquy; **He mutters curses under his breath as you poke and prod and plead but one thing he accidentally says to himself makes you step back in surprise; _"I love him to death but I'm going to kill him."_

**#38. Sojourn; **He leaves for a while after a fight and you can't find him for days; eventually, Demyx comes up to you and gives you his position: "_Please_ get your boyfriend out of my room because he keep mixing my play dough colors!"

**#39. Share; **You're still a little mad at him and mad at yourself for taking so long to find him, but all it takes is a little bite of his cake and you're completely happy again and, man, chocolate icing is _so much_ better than whipped cream.

**#40. Solitary; **You're upset to find out that you'll be alone on your weekly quest to destroy the stray heartless around the castle, but you discover just how nice alone time is when your thoughts no longer stray from blonde to brown, but stay at blonde and you couldn't be happier.

**#41. Nowhere; **One night he tells you he's afraid that once you leave, he'll disappear and he'll have no place to go; you tell him not to worry about it because you'll always be with him, no matter what.

**#42. Neutral; **The two of you usually don't take sides in the fights between the other organization members, but when Demyx and Larxene are fighting over who gets the last chocolate chunk double fudge cookie, you all think back to the times Larxene screwed you over, and decide to side with Demyx on this one.

**#43. Nuance; **He acts strange for days and a little distant but you can't find anything wrong—until he decides to yell out that he wore new shirts all week and you didn't even notice.

**#44. Near; **He's going through one of those phases again when he clings and pleased with you not to go; you tell him you're not leaving and you'll always be near him, but he still clings and sniffles and it's the cutest thing ever.

**#45. Natural; **He finally brings up the topic of your hair color and asks if your hair was originally blonde and you tried to dye it black but it didn't work; your hair is naturally silver, damnit.

**#46. Horizon; **After weeks and weeks of 'treatment', he's finally cured you of your fear of heights, and now you can finally see just how pretty the sun is as it sets below the horizon.

**#47. Valiant; **He freezes up and turns white as a ghost and suddenly, it's Riku to the rescue—you have to kill that damn spider again.

**#48. Virtuous; **He finally decides he's not going to fight what comes and he's going to do whatever it takes to be normal, and the tears in his eyes make you tear up too, because on the inside, somewhere deep down, you know he's doing this for you.

**#49. Victory; **You finally got him—he said those three words in a whisper with a blush on his face, and it's the happiest moment in your life because you've conquered everything and he's now finally, truly, yours.

**#50. Defeat; **It's at that time that you realize just how blonde his hair is and just how blue his eyes aren't; there is no brown hair and no sky blue eyes and this is not your best friend, no matter how you look at it.

_And it breaks your heart._

**&&…»**

…**.»  
**Okay, it took me less than a day to write this. About an hour in total, I guess.  
Maybe a little longer. I don't really know.

This is for the LJ 1sentence challenge and I thank doodle-kins—xsynthie—for  
helping me find this (:

Second entry to my every pairing goal. Second Rixas.  
Yay (:  
Oh, and this is DEFINITELY not one of my bests ):


End file.
